Garvo Mott
Appearance Garvo is tall, bulky, and far more muscular than the lean pretty-boys that most people think of when they think of Essosi men. Tanned and scarred from years in the forge, you'd think the man would be at home amongst his wares in their desired location, but no. Garvo will never enter combat, because of the experiences of his childhood. He might play with a sword, but when someone with one faces him, he would shut down immediately. The one thing he shares with the stereotype are his eyes and his hair, as amethyst and as silver as any Targaryen could hope for. History Garvo was born into the considerably wealthy Mott family in Qohor in 356 AC. His family was known for their blacksmithing, and had been smithing since long before the Doom, their methods and techniques passed down from man to man for hundreds of years. In modern Qohor, they were one of the few families who still practiced the more traditional techniques, mostly involving prayer and, in rare occasions, sacrifice. Tobho Mott, the eldest son and man most proficient in his craft, left for King’s Landing to pursue his career in Westeros seventy years before, and had died sixty years before. Tibno Mott, Garvo’s father, took Tobho’s place as the Qohor-resident patriarch of the Mott family. He raised two children, Garvo, his son, and Talei, his daughter. Garvo was raised from a young age to continue the Mott’s legacy, and Talei was trained in the same way, to ensure that the skill would pass on even if the male Motts died out. Garvo’s first lessons, before he could even swing a hammer, were in the art of persuasion. He learned how to manage a business’s accounts, how to make a sale, and how to drive prices down and up. With the help of those skills, he later furthered the wealth of the Mott family from “Amazingly Rich” to “Horrifyingly Rich”. It was then his true teaching began. He was taught how to forge a weapon the Mott way, whether it would be made of a single steel, of two steels braided together, no steel at all, or, in theory, (though never actually attempted by Garvo) even the fabled Valyrian steel. If he had seen it, he could forge it. By the time he was twenty, he was nothing less than a true artisan, an extraordinary smith, and almost as adept at the engineering of town, city, and castle. Countless times being sent off to speak for his father and to sell his own goods on business led to him eventually learning the common tongue of Westeros as well, for its useful trade connotations. If Garvo had one true weakness, it was his filthy cowardice. From a young age, he could not fight like the other boys, too afraid of being smacked around or bested in combat. Recent Events Supporting NPCs * Brown Mutt - His most trusted bodyguard, taken from the Unsullied stock that Garvo uses to guard his properties. ** Gifts: Berserker ** Traits: Infertile * Joss - While not the most powerful guard, Joss makes up for it more than enough in sheer intimidation factor. ** Gifts: Towering ** Traits: Mute * Lotho Bontanis - Unlike Garvo's other bodyguard companions, Lotho is a Braavosi merchant that speaks fluent Westerosi and is accompanying him as a translator and business partner, being much better at the Low Valyrian hodgepodge of the other Free Cities, even if Garvo could make do. ** Gifts: Autodidactic ** Traits: N/A Category:Essosi Category:Qohorik